halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sangheili Commando 021: Fluffball Gato
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Your ban It would not allow me to send you an e-mail because it stated I was blocked, and blocked users cannot access people's e-mails through the Halopedia. Also, I thought I already had an account on this wikia. I just needed to tell you that I wasn't aware of these warnings, and I believe you are mistaking me for somebody else. If you can access these warnings, I would really like to see them! I was completely unaware of being given any, and I still believe this is a mistake. I would also like to know what was wrong with placing a "Not Canon" mark on top of the pages. Arabsbananas has been doing the same thing on plenty of articles, and I along with every other administrator didn't find anything wrong with it. I am also confused that that I am given a two week ban for doing this. There was a user under the name of "Noobslayer757" who made 60+ spam edits without an administrator doing anything about it, and once I brought him to their attention all Noobslayer was given was a three day ban. He had been given more than two warnings beforehand by non-administrators but still insisted on spamming. I understand that you would not care about how I feel about this, but I am still under the belief that this is a mistake. I was given no warnings, and I never gave any merging notices. Also, I would like to know why my edits were incorrect. You, of all people, should know that machinima aren't canon! I honestly have no idea why I was banned for this, let alone why what I did was wrong. --Fluffball Gato 22:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) But there were users in the talk pages who still were asking if it was canon! I was in no way attempting to offend you by pointing out other users, but I have no idea why that was wrong! I looked on my talk page and the messages I've received, and I was given no warnings to stop editing pages with "Not Canon" marks! If you warned me twice, the messages must not have went through. I have not been doing this kind of thing as I may have accidently implied in my messages, but I was just pointing out that my "infractions" were not nearly as bad as would merit a two week ban! I understand you live under the motto of, "If the wiki doesn't hate the admins, then we're not doing our jobs", but that doesn't mean to go as far as a two week ban! I don't hate you, but I am deeply saddened and confused by this entire ordeal. --Fluffball Gato 23:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll stop bothering you about it, sorry. I just couldn't see (and still can't see) what I did wrong. I never received these warnings but will just feel content with thinking they never went through... I'm sorry I bothered you.--Fluffball Gato 23:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Impersonation I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do another bad thing! I placed a "not real" note on the top to avoid confusion. I won't to that again. Ever. --Fluffball Gato 23:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC)